<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ジャクヴィル] 花與毒 by kishitaorin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772432">[ジャクヴィル] 花與毒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin'>kishitaorin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>溫室的日常午後</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Howl/Vil Schoenheit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[ジャクヴィル] 花與毒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>。ジャクヴィル傾向<br/>
。噗浪ツイステ深夜60分創作</p><p> </p><p>22:23</p><p>帶著曬過太陽的細小盆栽們回到溫室，當Jack把植物們回歸原處之時，轉過身，近乎立即就被一個亮麗的身影抓住了視線。<br/>
為免嚇到對方，Jack如同以往的習慣般故意地加重了接近的腳步聲，準備在對方注意到自己後向對方打個招呼。</p><p>「日安，Vil前輩。」<br/>
「今天你也在啊。」<br/>
「嗯。」<br/>
如同Jack所期望的一般，Vil早已在腳步聲之中回過了頭，向著自己接近的Jack漾出淡淡的笑意，等待那聲近日已經重新習慣的語句。</p><p>在Vil背後，那些剛才他正在照看的植物們，正開著各式各樣的花。<br/>
大的小的紫的白的，每一朵看起來都相當漂亮，而且散發出甜甜的味道。<br/>
和它們的照顧者很相像。</p><p>這一句話如果真的說出口就太過輕浮，因此而把注意力投放到花之上的Jack，卻沒留意到晃動的尾尖正出賣著主人輕快的心思，同時製造出了一個細小的誤會。</p><p>「喜歡花嗎？我可以簡單給你介紹。」<br/>
重重地點了點頭，視線隨著漂亮的指尖移動，仙女鐘、白星海芋、紅蝴蝶……一個又一個的花名躍進Jack的腦內又轉而失蹤，只留下了虛無的印象和介紹時的聲音。<br/>
Vil的介紹的確相當簡單，每一組都幾乎只有名字或者別稱，像是功效、種植於這個植物園的理由之類的資訊則是被全盤省略。<br/>
毒？藥？一般經濟作物？也許是重要的資訊但Jack也沒有在此刻向眼前的人提問這種打算。<br/>
花待於此處不會跑走，資料的儲存也可以在課堂上或者其他的課餘時間進行，不用急於一時。</p><p>「這是沉睡誓言。」被冠上誓言之名的紫色花就種植在很接近自己的地方。「原本是白色的，做了些處理於是變成了現在這樣。」<br/>
「處理？」<br/>
「對，稍微添加了魔力和這個東西來養育。」<br/>
邊這麼地說著，Vil邊從實驗袍的口袋中拿出一個小小的深色玻璃藥瓶。<br/>
藥劑瓶子之中有著略顯黏稠的液體，隨著瓶子的晃動，液體似乎還黏到了瓶壁之上。<br/>
還好不是要用來喝的藥——不知為何Jack第一個冒出的竟然是這種念頭。</p><p>「這瓶是？」<br/>
「用來製造冷笑的東西。」<br/>
「冷笑？」<br/>
「對，Sardonic Grin。」<br/>
明知道那是個因疑惑而來的提問，但Vil依然只做了確認和給出一個奇怪名詞，爾後就停了下來沒有繼續解釋。<br/>
默默地記下詞組的發音，因為思考而晃動的狼耳為Jack原本硬朗的形象增添了一絲可愛的感覺。也許非本人所願，但這的確讓Jack看上去更接近他該有的年紀。</p><p>「至於旁邊那一塊基本上都是菌類，是Jade的東西。」<br/>
「啊，上次不小心把一個原木當成垃圾扔掉了，於是只好在他們那邊工作了兩星期。」<br/>
「那一定被盡情使喚了吧。」<br/>
Jack這小小的經歷像是逗樂了Vil，他加深了原本的笑意，然後又像是因想像到當時的情況而終歸不小心地笑出了聲。<br/>
似乎是被取笑了。<br/>
有著這樣的認知，普通而言該為此而感到懊惱的Jack，卻只是抓了抓自己的耳朵，像是有點不知所措般地等著Vil自己回復常態。</p><p>「抱歉抱歉，晚點要去一起吃晚飯嗎？」<br/>
「嗯。」</p><p>23:31</p><p> </p><p>P.S.<br/>
沉睡誓言：聖星百合　—　有毒植物，全株有毒尤其是麟莖，帶苦味<br/>
仙女鐘：西番蓮　—　劑量少於致死量可作鎮靜劑用</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>